


Forever I'm Yours, Forever I Do

by AceOnIce



Series: WINGO fics [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone lives, Immortal Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec Discord Server WINGO, Wingfic, even if it doesn't look like it for a hot minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: When Edom crumbles, all of that raw magic has to go somewhere.It makes sense it would go to the first warlock it found. Magnus is terrified, but not surprised when he feels the rush of it entering his system. It isn’t like his own magic; it’s more volatile, demanding the destruction of its host. He can feel it flooding him, threatening to tear him apart as he creates a portal and ushers everyone through.He knows it’s only a matter of time before the magic becomes too much, before it utterly destroys him. It doesn’t matter. What matters is getting everyone else out of the realm before it collapses. What matters is getting Alexander out.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: WINGO fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701433
Comments: 18
Kudos: 293
Collections: Wingo Summer





	Forever I'm Yours, Forever I Do

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Edom Descends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240253) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



> For the wingo square: magic wings.  
> I didn't actually write this with Aria's fic in mind, but referencing it just to be safe and because y'all should all read it.

When Edom crumbles, all of that raw magic has to go somewhere.

It makes sense it would go to the first warlock it found. Magnus is terrified, but not surprised when he feels the rush of it entering his system. It isn’t like his own magic; it’s more volatile, demanding the destruction of its host. He can feel it flooding him, threatening to tear him apart as he creates a portal and ushers everyone through. 

He knows it’s only a matter of time before the magic becomes too much, before it utterly destroys him. It doesn’t matter. What matters is getting everyone else out of the realm before it collapses. What matters is getting Alexander out. 

Magnus pauses when he’s the last one left in Edom. He looks at the realm falling apart around him and contemplates, for a brief second, staying there. Dying there. Becoming nothing as the realm does the same. It might be less painful to fall into oblivion here than be torn apart by the magic. But what would Alec think? 

No. No, Alec deserves an explanation and Magnus will do his best to give him one with the time he has left. 

So he steps through the portal and joins the others outside the Institute. The moment he steps out of Edom, the magic inside him becomes too much, too strong. He crumbles to the ground, digging his fingers into the grass as he fights to stay conscious, fights to stay in control. He’s distinctly aware of Alec kneeling beside him. Magnus jerks away, “don’t touch me.” 

“Magnus?” 

He sounds hurt. Magnus would regret his harshness if it weren’t for the way the magic is beginning to hurt. It’s no longer simply pressure, it’s pain. Raw, sharp, unadulterated pain. It’s pulling at him, pulling him apart. “Don’t want it to get you too.” 

“What’s happening? What is it?” He hears Alec tell his siblings to call for Catarina. Magnus knows it’s useless. There’s nothing Cat can do for him now. 

“Edom,” Magnus gasps. He jolts and feels himself coughing up blood. “It’s too much.” 

The pain courses through his body, demanding more. More space, more containment, more control. Magnus's arms give out and he collapses, feels the earth against his cheek, smells the dirt beneath him. He focuses on keeping his eyes open long enough to take in Alec’s face. He wants it to be the last thing he sees. Even creased with worry the way it is now, even with the heartbreak in his eyes- he's the most beautiful thing Magnus has ever seen. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t-” 

Magnus coughs up more blood, but forces the words through his aching throat. “No, Alexander, listen. I- I'm sorry. I’m sorry I won’t get to be your husband.” 

“Don’t say that, we're going to get you healed, okay?” 

He can hear the tears in Alec’s voice even as his eyesight goes blurry. Magnus desperately wants to touch him, selfishly wants to die in Alec’s arms. He knows he can’t, he can’t risk leading Alec to the same fate. He doesn’t have the energy to move even if he wanted to. 

“Love you,” Magnus breathes, barely loud enough that he’ll be heard over the cacophony of noise in the background. “Thank you-” he forces in a shallow breath. “Thank you for loving me.” 

He thinks Alec is saying something- _yelling_ something, but there’s a buzzing in his ears. It gets louder and louder as his vision goes dark and everything stops. 

Alec watches with tears rolling down his face as Magnus goes unconscious. The warlock’s skin is a myriad of purple and black. The colors look like deep cracks over his skin, shining from the inside, as if he was deeply cut and bleeding colorful magic. Deep red blood stains the corner of Magnus’ mouth. 

“No,” Alec growls, breaking into action, reaching for his fiancé. _His fiancé._ They’re supposed to get married. 

“Alec, don’t touch him!” It’s Cat’s voice, somewhere behind him, but Alec doesn’t listen. He’ll be damned if he lets Magnus die now- after everything they’ve gone through. And he’s definitely not letting Magnus die alone. 

He closes the distance easily, raising Magnus’ head to rest on his knees. It lulls to the side, but Alec finds a pulse in his neck. He leans over the warlock, studying his face. The same purple-black is crawling over the skin of his face, creating cracks in the surface of his skin. There’s blood at his mouth, at his nose, at the corners of his eyes. Alec wipes it away with the sleeve of his shirt. 

“No, no, no,” Alec breathes, desperate. “Magnus, fight it, stay with me.” 

“Alec, he took on too much of Edom’s magic, it’s destroying him.” 

Alec shakes his head, presses his hands tighter to Magnus’ face. “Come on, Magnus. I love you, you have to stay with me, you have to fight this. We’re going to get married, okay? We’re going to be husbands- you have to live.” 

He can hear his siblings behind him, arguing about something. He can hear Catarina’s worried voice. He can hear Meliorn talking to Lorenzo. He tunes it all out, leaning over enough to press his forehead to Magnus’. It means he can’t see the warlock’s face, but he can feel the heat of his skin. Proof that Magnus is still there, still fighting. 

“Stay with me,” he begs, his voice a broken whisper. “I need you. Please, _please_ , stay with me.” 

Behind them, Caratina stands with magic swirling uselessly around her hands. Alec is curled over Magnus’ dying form. Lorenzo lays several feet away, in slightly better condition. He- at least- is still awake, still breathing. He’s speaking through labored breaths with Meliorn. 

“We have to do something,” Isabelle pleads, holding tightly to Simon. “We have to save them.” 

Catarina has never seen anything this powerful. She can feel the magic radiating off of Lorenzo, and even more so off of Magnus. He must have taken more of it- too much for him to withstand. Lorenzo is still awake, is managing to fight the purple and black magic crawling over his skin. 

It surrounds Magnus almost entirely, climbing from him, up Alec’s arms. Catarina knows it’s only a matter of time before it tears the shadowhunter apart as well. 

“I can try something,” Catarina says slowly, realizing how the magic is working. “I can’t guarantee it will work, but it’s the only thing we can try.” 

“What is it?” 

She ignores Jace and gets to her knees beside Magnus and Alec. Alec doesn’t seem to register her presence, still whispering to Magnus, as she reaches out and takes one of Magnus’ cracked hands in her own. The reaction is instantaneous. 

Dark magic pours into her, swirling over her skin, pushing at her own magic, demanding space. She closes her eyes and fights to control it, to accept it, to take as much of it as she can withstand. She thinks there’s a good chance she’ll die too. 

“She’s doing what we did in Edom,” Jace realizes from behind her. “She’s taking some of it from Magnus like we did with you Izzy.” 

“Well, can we help?” 

Catarina jerks her head up. She knows her glamour has dropped, a result of trying to accept Edom’s magic. “No,” she says sharply, stopping the shadowhunter in her tracks. “If you try to accept this you’ll die- or, or...” she looks at Alec. The magic is surrounding him, digging into his skin the same way it’s embedded in Magnus’. 

“Or what?” Jace exclaims from behind her, clearly thinking about his parabatai. 

“I don’t know,” she says before refocusing on the task in front of her. She can only pray it will work. 

Magnus opens his eyes to find a beautiful shadowhunter peering leaning him. Alec’s eyes are closed, but his skin is crawling with Edom's magic. Dark wings loom over him, seemingly sprouting from his back. 

Magnus feels his heart clench as he shoots up and nearly rams into Catarina. The same magic is running over her skin, glamour down, but she’s looking back at him. Behind her are two sets of wings that match Alec’s inch-for-inch. “Magnus, you’re alive.” 

“What did you do?” He glances between her and Alec. Both of them look like they’re about to collapse. At least they’re both still sitting and neither seems to be bleeding. 

Alec’s eyes flutter open and Magnus sucks in a breath at the thin band of purple ringing his irises. “Catarina, what happened?” 

Alec reaches for him and Magnus has no reason to deny him now. He wraps his arms around his shadowhunter, holding a limp- but _alive-_ Alec to his chest, careful of the wings. They simply press into him with the same warmth as his Alexander. 

“We shared the magic,” Cat says weakly, a slightly hysterical undertone to her voice. “We divided it and we saved you.” 

“Alexander,” Magnus breathes, looking down at the Nephilim curled against him. “How are you alive?” 

Alec coughs and Magnus expects to blood, but there isn’t any. He blinks and the purple in his eyes fades. “Had to save you,” he breathes, “so we can get married.” 

Magnus lets out a soft laugh even as tears spill from his eyes. He presses his lips softly to Alec’s, a chaste peck. “You are the most stubborn shadowhunter I’ve ever met.” 

Alec tries to sit up and groans, falling back to Magnus’ side. “You’ve met my mother.” 

“And you're ten times as stubborn,” Magnus states, studying the magical appendages shooting from Alec’s back. Then his eyes fall to Alec’s neck and his heart stops. “Your runes.” 

“They’re gone, aren’t they?” Alec presses his eyes shut, but doesn’t attempt to move away. “I figured- when I felt the magic.” 

“Alexander-” 

“Magnus,” Catarina says lightly, drawing his attention. She points and he follows to where she’s gesturing. Lorenzo sits in the grass across from them, dark wings at his back. He’s watching them with wide eyes. “We’re all carrying portions of Edom’s magic in us. I don’t know this means for any of us, but the fact that it didn’t kill Alec- that's worth a lot.” 

She stands, wavering on her feet. Clary is suddenly at her side, but her hands flutter around the warlock, unsure if she can touch without taking on the magic. 

“It won’t spread now,” Catarina says, even as she regains her balance. “It’s settled in us. We need a warlock with stable magic, they can come and make sure we’re okay, confirm my hypothesis-” 

Magnus tunes out her rambling, focusing on Alec, wrapping his arms tighter around his fiancé. “You shouldn’t have done that.” 

Alec makes a disbelieving noise and somehow summons the strength to sit up straight, facing Magnus. His eyes are furious. “I wasn’t going to let you die.” 

“Your runes, your job, your mortality- we don’t know what you’ve sacrificed,” Magnus reminds him, his voice breaking. “I’ll try to fix this, but I don’t know that I can.” 

“I’d give it all a thousand times over if it meant keeping you alive.” Despite Alec’s weak physical appearance, his voice is strong, determined. He leans in, pressing his forehead to Magnus’, breathing his words over Magnus’ lips. “I’m going to marry you Magnus Bane- weird new wings and all.” 

Magnus feels a chuckle bubble from his lips as he scans his own body. He’s dimly aware of appendages at his back, likely identical to Alec’s and Cat’s and Lorenzo’s. They're a minor detail for now. He brushes his thumb over Alec’s cheekbone. “I can’t wait.” 


End file.
